pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Camino del Fuego: Second Season/Capítulo 12:Intangible
Archivo:El_Camino_del_Fuego-Opening_2 ~Capítulo 12~ La sangre cayó por el brazo de Deoxys, que abrió mucho los ojos, ante aquel inesperado acontecimiento. Yurick bajó los brazos, atónita. Yárchick agarró con fuerza el brazo bicolor que se ensartaba en su pecho, clavándole las uñas. Deoxys hizo una mueca de dolor, pero Yárchick sonreía detrás de su sudor. Jadeó, y su sonrisa se volvió aún más ancha. Su voz sonó sarcástica y firme. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.png¿En serio creíste… que te dejaría ponerle tus sucias manos encima? Archivo:Cara_de_Deoxys.pngMaldita Mestiza… ¡¡Morirás aquí y ahora!! La furia relampagueaba en los ojos del Legendario. Pero la expresión casi demencial de Yárchick seguía siendo la misma. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngOh no…Tú morirás aquí y ahora. Deoxys no lo entendió hasta que notó una desagradable sensación en el brazo. Una sensación de succión. Yárchick succionaba su energía por el brazo, y a una velocidad pasmosa. Deoxys gritó de dolor y se retorció en el aire, mientras varias heridas se abrían como cicatrices ya cerradas por todo su cuerpo. El Legendario hizo un amago de retirar su brazo del corazón de Yárchick, pero ella lo sujetó con firmeza. Apretó los dientes. Aquello también le causaba un dolor inhumano a ella, pero se resistía a gritar y mostrar debilidad. Aunque la triste realidad era que no podría aguantar mucho más. En su mente apareció la voz de Aran, fresca y amable, como si él estuviera allí. “Te estaré esperando.” Aquellas palabras le dieron la suficiente fuerza para lanza a Deoxys cerca del lugar donde antes había desaparecido Nashen, convertido en polvo. Con un ágil salto, se colocó sobre el Legendario Oscuro y lo inmovilizó. Acto seguido, le colocó un hoja afilada rozándole el cuello. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngNo mereces vivir. Un corte seco, rápido y limpio, que dio lugar a chorros de sangre. La cabeza de Deoxys rodó hasta los pies de Zael, que cogía la mano de Yurick en ademán protector. Y de repente, ocurrió lo que Yárchick se había temido. En su dedo apareció una pequeña grieta, y después otra. Y por sus brazos, su cara, su estómago. Su piel se estaba rompiendo como si fuese una muñeca de cera rota. ~~ La nieve había caído con lentitud, perezosa. Era la primera nevada del año, y sin embargo, Yárchick estaba ilusionada. Le gustaba la nieve. Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.pngTen cuidado, no te vayas a resbalar. Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko_Shiny.pngQué va. La pequeña Treecko sonrió, e Ihsan se obligó a sonreír también. Esa mirada… No era la de un Treecko normal. Había algo extraño en ella. Algo que lo obligaba a protegerla. Yárchick comenzó a escalar un bonito árbol totalmente vestido de blanco, a excepción del tronco. Sus dedos se pegaron a las ramas con naturalidad. Se podía ver que ya había escalado mucho antes, y que no era ningún problema para ella. Aún así, Ihsan la observó, preocupado. Yárchick no contó con la nieve de las ramas al subirse a una de ellas. Sus pies se toparon con la resbaladiza masa de agua congelada, y Yárchick dejó de sentir algo sólido bajo sus pies. Gritó de miedo, diciendo el nombre de Ihsan. Por suerte, el zoroark estaba listo para recogerla, y aterrizó en sus brazos, lloriqueando. Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.png¿Te encuentras bien? Yárchick asintió, aún llorando por el susto. Ihsan le acarició la cabeza, con cariño. Yárchick dejó de llorar y le miró fijamente. Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.png¿Qué pasa? Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko_Shiny.pngTe portas mejor que papá. Es como si tú fueras mi papá. Ihsan sintió que enrojecía. Cogió a Yárchick de la mano y la arrastró a regañadientes por el nevado bosque. Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko_Shiny.png¿Crees que mi hermano nacerá pronto? Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.pngClaro. Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko_Shiny.png¿Y yo podré verlo? Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.pngNo creo que te dejen. Yárchick emitió un sonido gutural de desaprobación. Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko_Shiny.png¿Por qué? Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.pngPorque eres una niña muy preguntona. Anda, vámonos. Yárchick resopló, fastidiada. Su corazón tenía una última pregunta, y abrió la boca para articularla, pero se rindió. Cuando Ihsan daba esas respuestas, era que nunca iba a responderle. ~~ Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngN-no es posible. Zael tenía razón. No era posible. ¿Cómo es que todavía no estaba muerta? Miró de nuevo su mano, que se había vuelto translúcida. Podía ver a través de su propia piel. Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.pngYárchick… Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngMe…Me he convertido en un fantasma… No. Eso era peor que estar muerta. Zael extendió la mano para tocarla, pero solo sintió una suave brisa cuando sus dedos rozaron los límites del cuerpo fantasmal de su hermana y lo atravesaron, como si solo fuera aire. Yárchick solo deseaba echarse a llorar, pero su ectoplasma no se lo permitió. Llorar era un lujo de los vivos. ¿Por qué no había muerto como los demás? Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.png¿Por qué…? Kaison suspiró y cerró los ojos. Pensó más allá del mundo donde se encontraban, y encontró la imagen que buscaba para darle fuerzas. Se acercó a Yárchick y le dijo con decisión. Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.pngSigamos adelante, por favor. Cuando acabemos con esto, ya verás cómo encontramos la solución. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngNo hay solución, Kaison. Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.pngSí la hay. Tiene que haberla. El infernape no estaba seguro de si la había, pero de momento solo podía hacer eso por intentar animarla un poco a seguir. Si se quedaban ahí parados, morirían todos cuando Darkrai los encontrara. Eso fue lo que hicieron. Seguir, simplemente. En aquel lugar no había inclemencias del tiempo, y todas las frutas eran comestibles. Darkrai quería asegurarse de que llegaban. Aquella noche se resguardaron en una segura y cálida cueva. La noche era solo un poco más oscura que el día, pero aún así se diferenciaban. Aquella noche, Yurick se acurrucó junto a Zael, buscando la protección en sus brazos. Kaison dormía en un rincón, durmiendo profundamente. Yárchick se quedó en la boca de la cueva, para avisar por si veía a Darkrai. Total, actualmente solo servía para eso. Miró su piel de nuevo, y a través de ella, una luna rosada que poco combinaba con su situación actual. Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png¿Yárchick? Yárchick se volteó, sonriendo tristemente. Yurick se sintió insegura. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.png¿Te encuentras mal? Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.pngNo, no es eso. Quería preguntarte por qué lo hiciste. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.png¿El qué? Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.pngProtegerme de Deoxys. Yárchick suspiró. Alzó tres dedos frente a Yurick. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngPor tres razones. Porque eres alguien con demasiadas oportunidades por delante como para morir. Porque mi hermano sufriría lo impensable si te pasara algo. Y porque eres lo más parecido a una amiga que tengo. Yurick se había quedado impresionada. Por todo. Y Yárchick lo decía con toda seguridad. La grovyle sonrió, y señaló con la cabeza el lugar donde Zael dormía. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngAnda, ve. Si no se despierta junto a ti, se morirá del susto. Yurick asintió, y volvió a acurrucarse al lado de Zael. A ambos los tapaba una austera manta, para que al menos pudieran entrar un poco en calor. Yárchick se acuclilló a su lado, con la misma sonrisa triste que le había mostrado a Yurick al despertarse. Y de repente, recordó algo. Una melodía con la voz de su madre. Y sus labios trabajaron solos. I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, “I'll never let you go” When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, “Don't leave me here alone” But all that's dead, and gone, and passed, tonight… Just close your eyes, the sun is going down you’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now Come, morning light… You and I'll be safe and sound Esa era la nana que solía cantar la madre de Yárchick para dormirla. A ella y a Zael. Sus ojos se deberían estar inundando de lágrimas si todavía siguiera viva, y sentía un nudo en el estómago. Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone… Just close your eyes, the sun is going down You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Intentó acariciar la mejilla de su hermano pequeño, pero fue en vano. Sus recuerdos se disparaban como saetas. Recordó a Zael de pequeño, explorando con ella cada rincón de su casa. Del jardín. Del mundo que ellos conocían. Repitió, tras una dolorosa pausa, por última vez el estribillo de la canción. Just close your eyes you’ll be alright come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound... Tú y yo estaremos…Sanos y salvos. “No tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero, hermanito” pensó, antes de que la melodía de su memoria terminara. Cerró los ojos, recordando a todos los que habían muerto por esa maldita causa. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngAhora casi todos están muertos. Pero vosotros sobreviviréis. Os lo prometo. Archivo:El_Camino_del_Fuego-Ending_2 ~Cosas antes del último capítulo~ Como ya saben, el siguiente capítulo es el último, así que este avance será especial. :3 Canción recomendada para escuchar mientras se lee el capítulo 12: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iF3dxVJPKV4 Es una canción bastante especial para mí. >u< Además de ser mi OST favorito y una canción llena de acción que combina a la perfección con el estilo de El Camino del Fuego: Second Season. Y la canción que canta Yárchick en este capítulo es Safe and Sound, de Taylor Swift; parte de la banda sonora de Los Juegos del Hambre. Y por último... Continuará.~ Categoría:El Camino del Fuego: Second Season